Do you know how to fly?
by Shii-sensei
Summary: "Passava noites e mais noites, Luna querendo alcançar a lua, Grindelwald querendo tocar Luna. Uma tão longe no céu, outra tão perto na vulnerabilidade da vida." Oneshot - U.A.


_**Summary:** "Passava noites e mais noites, Luna querendo alcançar a lua, Grindelwald querendo tocar Luna. Uma tão longe no céu, outra tão perto na vulnerabilidade da vida."_

_**Beta:** Nina Auras_

* * *

_**Do you know to fly?

* * *

**_

_"Who`s there knocking at my window?_

_The Owl and the Dead Boy_

_This night whispers my name_

_All the dying children"_

_**("The Escapist" – Nightwish)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ela passou os delicados e pálidos dedos pelos detalhes na borda da janela. Parecia uma moldura de quadro, toda de madeira e envernizada, um cheiro de tinta seca. Deslizou os dedinhos pelas curvas pelo arabesco, tudo muito vitoriano, tudo muito exagerado como se fosse barroco. Era tão engraçado brincar com os detalhes daquela moldura. E a lua, como um quadro, observava tudo quieta em seu canto no céu. Ela não tinha muito que opinar, preferia observar, toda a noite, a garota que levava seu nome aparecer. Só que a garota nunca estava sozinha.

"_Luna, você sabe voar? Luna, você pode voar?"_

No sofá, empoleirado como uma grande ave, um rapaz a observava sorrindo. Algumas vezes ele se balançava para frente e para trás, o cabelo cacheado também balançava. Luna gostava muito daquele cabelo. O seu era tão fino, embaraçado e de um louro que parecia querer fugir. O cabelo deveria ser dourado, que brilhava como o sol. Era apenas uma suposição, porém. Ele era um fantasma monocromático. Tão monocromático que chegava a brilhar cores.

"_Grindelwald, você é loiro?"_

Gellert Grindelwald gostava daquele castelo, daquele quarto. Seu castelo, seu quarto. Também gostava de Luna. Sua Luna. Gostava da camisola vitoriana que quase se fundia a pele dela de tão branca que ambas eram. Porém ele não podia tocá-la, transferir um pouco daquelas cores opacas e bonitas para si. Luna era pura demais, e Gellert não podia alcançá-la. A luz da lua refletia a pureza dela no lago que rodeava o castelo. Gellert sorria de escárnio, ele podia alcançar a lua, mas não tocar Luna.

"_Luna, você sabe voar? Luna, você pode voar?"_

Passava noites e mais noites, Luna querendo alcançar a lua, Grindelwald querendo tocar Luna. Uma tão longe no céu, outra tão perto na vulnerabilidade da vida.

Até que um dia Luna apareceu com uma camisola amarela e florida. Gellert sorriu ante a mudança repentina e tentou fazer algo tão ousado quanto. Flutuou para perto da garota, exibindo sua leveza.

"_Por que trocou de camisola?"_

"_Meu pai que me deu."_

"_Gostava mais da outra."_

"_A lua parece gostar de todas."_

"_Como você sabe? Nunca perguntou."_

Ela olhou para o céu, depois para o fantasma sem cor. Ele voava tão lindamente. Será que ele já conversara com a lua? Será que ela gostava dele? Sua camisola reluzia, mas Luna não sabia se a lua gostava mesmo dela. Era tão calada...

"_Luna, você sabe voar? Luna, você pode voar?"_

Naquela noite, a lua estava preocupada. Pena que a bela garota do castelo não se apercebia do fato. Ela aparecera numa camisola escura, monocromática. Para a lua, a camisola apagava a beleza de Luna; para Gellert, despertava ainda mais a ambição em tê-la. Entretanto ele continuava gostando da camisola branca. Gellert era o preto que necessitava do branco.

Novamente, flutuou até a garota de cabelos sujos e se apoiou no peitoril da janela. Os cabelos sem cor dele balançaram com o vento, Luna sorriu e seus grandes olhos azuis se dilataram em admiração.

"_Bonita, não? A lua, é bonita, não é?"_

"_Grindelwald, me ensina a voar?"_

"_Só se vier com a outra camisola amanhã."_

"_A florida?"_

"_A branca."_

Ela passou os delicados e pálidos dedos pelos detalhes na borda da janela. Parecia uma moldura de quadro, toda de madeira e envernizada, um cheiro de tinta seca. Deslizou os dedinhos pelas curvas pelo arabesco, tudo muito vitoriano, tudo muito exagerado como se fosse barroco. E era tão engraçado brincas com os detalhes daquela moldura. E a lua, como um quadro, observava tudo quieta em seu canto no céu. Ela não tinha muito que opinar, preferia observar, toda a noite, a garota que levava seu nome aparecer. Só que a garota não estava sozinha.

O fantasma apareceu e se empoleirou no peitoril da janela vitoriana. Olhou para a lua e sorriu um sorriso de maldade. Passou, em um momento de desatenção da garota, os dedos pelo embaraçado cabelo dela vendo, com os olhos brilhando, nuvens negras surgirem ao redor da brilhante lua.

Alheia a crueldade que surgia nos olhos de Grindelwald, Luna olhava para o lago escuro como a noite sem lua. Não tinha medo das águas que puxavam para suas entranhas tudo o que lá caía, elas nunca lhe fizeram mal e pareciam tão inocentes quando quietas. E assim como o rapaz lhe explicara, Luna subiu no peitoril da janela. Suas pequenas mãos agarram a borda da janela, os detalhes vitorianos doeram sob seus dedos. O vento era macio e acariciou seu rosto pálido. Ela fechou os olhos e sem pensar duas vezes, Luna se jogou do castelo.

O vento, em sua eterna gentileza, a carregou sutilmente; as águas do lago a acolheu fraternalmente. Ela não sabia nadar e aos poucos seu pulmão foi ardendo, seu corpo ficou dormente por causa do frio, mas, como Grindelwald havia prometido, tudo logo passou e Luna de repente se sentiu leve.

Com um sorriso débil nos lábios, Gellert viu o corpo de Luna emergir das águas, uma sombra branca no meio da escuridão do lago. E com sua alma monocromática formigando em vitória, ele olhou para a lua.

Noites após noites, ela se retirou em sua tristeza e as nuvens choraram de mágoa. Choveu sem parar inundando o lago e o fazendo sentir-se assassino. Porém não havia mais volta.

"_Grindelwald, você é loiro."_

_-x-_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** É engraçado dar sentimentos a seres inanimados, no decorrer da fic eu já imaginava a lua com olhos e boca xD

Não sei de onde veio a ideia, estou em uma fase complicada e uma fic melancólica para um momento melancólico. E acho que sou a primeira a escrever sobre esse "casal"! Agradeço a Nina por ter betado, betou até o título porque a ficwritter aqui é uma negação em inglês xD

Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, se gostaram – ou não – deixem review, sim?

Dessa vez nada de 30 Cookies, os temas estão complicando minha vida.

**N/B:** PORRA, O GRINDEWALD FEZ A LUNA SE JOGAR DO CASTELO! ELE FEZ A TADINHA SE MATAR, MEU DEUS! Mas e daí, o que foi, cara! Ela virou um fantasminha? Era isso que ele queria? Ah tá, só pra abusar da coitada! Pensa que não sei que você só quer abusar da Luninha, hein, seu doidão? HAHAHA.

Olha só, eu nunca tinha visto uma fic da Luna e do Grindewald, mas vou admitir que eu gostei. A Shii-sensei merece comentários, não merece? Porque, sério, quem não comentar aqui vai ser assombrada pelo Gellert, hm. HAHA comentem comentem comentem *-*


End file.
